The present invention relates generally to an edge level having 3-dimensional axis bubbles, permanent magnets and special clamping features that make it easy for all kinds of use.
People need to use edge levels, sometimes called bubble levels, for gauging and measurement, in architectural design, mechanical installation, wood work, and any kind of engineering endeavors. Bubble levels are thus made to contain a chamber wherein some amount of air resides in a liquid (usually water) so that the air bubble's position would indicate the degree of levelness when measurement is taken.
Edge levels having multiple degree indicators are available on the market. However, the prior art edge levels lack the feature of easy stick-on or clamp-on to the objects being measured. This lack of easy clamp-on causes some inconvenience to users of edge levels, since at least a user's hand needs to hold the edge level, restricting the user freedom when working.